


The Twisted Maze

by red_robin17



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, But also crying?, Canon-Typical Violence, Late character introductions, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of alcohol, Oc's for plot progression, What Was I Thinking?, Whatever I'm having fun, Your favorite character might be a villain? Sorry, angsty boys, it's fine, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_robin17/pseuds/red_robin17
Summary: All these faint sentences of which sounded familiar, the chatter he recalled. But some words were used in strange contexts. A runner? Who was Leona? And what the hell was a shank? Remora-chan? Like the fish? There were overall about maybe 20 to 30 boys here- he thought, they looked like they were in high school. But their appearance all had the same ragtag look about them. The kind of people who he imagined wouldn't be afraid to tear you to pieces if you stepped in their way.Was this some kind of prison? Why would they be kept here otherwise?((Ah yes just a Twisted Wonderland x Maze Runner AU for the wandering soul who wants it. I Really just wanted some more Twist Content to satisfy my fan fic needs and decided to try my hand at an au.))
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Deuce Spades, Epel Felmier & Ace Trappola, Epel Felmier & Deuce Spade, Epel Felmier/Jack Howl, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. Elevator to hell

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea other then the fact that I like to write and I like twisted wonderland and I like maze runner. So I combined them. If you happen to stumble across this abomination well hope you like it too. I had this idea at like one in the morning and though ah screw it lets go.

Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ １ Ａｃｅ

[ｔｈｅ ｊｏｋｅｒ] ベ壱横

  
  
  


His head pounded as he woke, he felt hungover. That was his first thought. His second thought was,  _ Why is it so damn dark in here?  _ He didn’t know why he reached out, as if there was some light switch on the wall or something. Then his third thought, he was  _ moving _ . No not him- but  _ something.  _ The pattern beat of metal clanging every so often,  _ rising _ , he thought. Fifthly, he was alone. 

Well to some extent. The squealing of a pig and the snort of what he assumed was a goat seemed to be his only company. And finally, his sixth thought was fear. The boy jolted up, the previous haze leaving as he stumbled over a crate. He couldn’t see for shit. The pitch darkness and unsteady rapidness of the elevator- or what he assumed was an elevator rising. The sound of rattling chains and a rhythmic thump that sent the whole room vibrating. 

The mechanical hum warned him to stay away from the walls, he didn’t want to scrape off his skin. But where the hell was he? How did he get here? Come to think about it- 

_ What’s your name again? _

This little instance hit him harshly, the boy crumpled onto his knees as he racked his brain for an answer. Who was he? What was he doing here? What did he do before this? How did he get here? Was someone looking for him? Did he even have someone to look for him? What was going on?

Still as the elevator climbed he stared at what he assumed was up, the musty drawing scent of heavy old air clung to him. He felt like the longer he spent trapped in this box the more he suffocated. He remembered the sun and the feeling of warmth of it on skin, he remembered the color of the sky is blue, he remembered city names, Los Angeles, Tokyo, Paris. Countries, Japan, Canada, Mexico. He knew what a burger tasted like and that grape soda was completely disgusting and that he  _ had  _ to have a family somewhere and a home to get back to and that this was all wrong and he shouldn’t be here. 

That logically this had to be some sort of messed up trip or that he was having a wild nightmare. But he couldn’t remember names or specific faces or who he was, where he was from, what he was like. Maybe he was crazy! Or just dead! At least- if he was dead… he was going up instead of down.

Just as he was spiraling down a dark frenzy of thoughts the elevator came to an abrupt stop. He stumbled down to the side, he felt the sting on his ribs and let out a sharp insult as a reflex. But he was quickly back on his feet, the mechanical whirl of machines signified that the lid of this box was being raised- now he didn’t know what was going on or who was on the other side waiting. But his instincts told him a simple truth if he wanted to survive. 

_ Run.  _

He figured the box would help him over the top, the light streaming in blinded him, he shielded his eyes with an arm. Focus on getting ready to run and jump over to get the hell out of here. And when there was enough room, he went for it. 

The first thing he found out about himself, he was fast. A foot landing precisely onto the box and launching him upward where out of pure reflex he twisted himself out of the way of what he assumed was a person's hand. If there were shouts he wasn’t paying attention. He dashed ahead as fast as he could. Grass- there was grass beneath his feet, and the sky and sun beaming down on his sun and trees, was he in the countryside? The change of air from the suffocating dust to this fresh humidity was almost painful, it only went on to drive his confusion. 

_ No- no what was that? _ He didn’t know where he was going, he felt himself slow, stumbling almost as he realized ahead was a titan size wall that stretched up for what seemed like a nauseating mile. Panic kicked in as he spun around, walls- walls on all sides. Walls covered in a thick array of vines and slabs of different shades of concrete and metal. Dark black to light gray and near blue. Four sides that stretched around a plot of large land, one with woods and buildings and hills and streams and- 

Staggering backwards the boy mumbled a simple “What the fuck?” To himself. He didn’t realize the being behind him, the sudden touch of his shoulder caused the boy to frantically jolt as he began to move away out of reflex. Shoving back the stranger.

“No not again hold on!” A voice shouted, his arm was grabbed tightly as he tried to make a break for it, getting himself pulled back as a result. Next Ace knew, he was on the ground for the second time that day- 

_ “Ace”  _

The word that slipped from his mouth surprised him, his voice surprised him really. The strange lightness of it- “My name is ace- my name is ace!” He shouted to himself mainly. In the small burst of excitement and relief, he hadn’t even focused on the figure holding him down. One staring at him like he was a mad man. 

Ace was met with the vibrant golden eyes of a guy who appeared to be completely jacked, his eyes filled with confusion and disdain. He couldn’t recall any real faces before, none that weren’t blurry like faded memories. But he was sure none of them ever had eyes like that, and his hair was- his hair was this full on platinum white. His skin was darkened, a naturally tanned complexion. 

_ “He’s full insane Ruggie,”  _ Ace heard him say gruffly to another boy, he glared in response to the claim,  _ ``At least I don’t look like a werewolf who hasn’t seen a razor in ten years’ ‘  _ he mentally retorted. Again, surprise struck him, where did that come from? Oh god was he an asshole? No no- the guy seriously needed a haircut, Ace was just being honest, an asshole would have said that out loud! 

_ Only a coward would keep it in though.  _

_ No shut up, no- this guy looks like he could literally crush your spine-  _

__ A short boy with dirty blonde hair approached with concern. He looked young, but had a certain clever glow in his eyes in the way he examined Ace. Like he was somehow older than he seemed despite the relaxed presence he had. From behind, an angry looking guy much taller with slicked back green hair stared down at Ace like he was a menace. 

_ “Well I'm sure pinning your knee to his chest isn't helping Jack,”  _ The blonde retorted, the one with white hair he assumed was Jack grumbled, staring back down at him and then back to the blonde. “Well whatcha looking at me for? Let him up boy,” He insisted. Ace found it funny that this guy who looked maybe only half the size of this dude had the courage to call him boy. Maybe he was older? Maybe that’s why Jack listened. Like a sibling telling his kid brother to take it easy- 

A strange feeling washed over him, Ace didn’t know why but- there was this sensation like something about that should be familiar. But the fog in his mind kept him from clearing the image. It irritated him. 

“And if he Runs again?” The green one asked, soon others joined. Ace didn’t like how they started to crowd around in a circle. 

“Oh where’s he gonna go!? He won’t run, right kid? You won't run again? What did he say his name was?” Ruggie asked Jack. Before the gold eyed boy could answer, he interrupted first “Ace!” He shouted. “Ace Trappola” He didn’t know where that last name came from but he said it with full confidence. 

“Ace huh? Well he seems perfectly fine to me! Now Jack-” 

Jack grumbled, letting the pressure off Ace’s chest. Glaring at him as Ace shoved him off out of natural instinct, sneering back. The look of surprise at his sudden response sent a flare of satisfaction within him. He caught the soft sound of a few snickers. 

_ “You think he's a runner?” _

_ “Nah you kidding? He's so scrawny looking” _

_ ‘Hehe so is Remora-chan ain’t he?”  _

_ “You’re going to get smacked” _

_ “He was pretty fast on his feet though, did you see that? Even Jack wasn't able to catch him.” _

_ “Leona would never let some skittish shank join the runners, the guy looks like he's a survivor anyways. Nobody in their right mind would join the Runners.”  _

  
  


All these faint sentences of which sounded familiar, the chatter he recalled. But some words were used in strange contexts. _A runner? Who was Leona? And what the hell was a shank? Remora-chan? Like the fish? There were overall about maybe 20 to 30 boys here- he thought, they looked like they were in high school. But their appearance all had the same ragtag look about them. The kind of people who he imagined wouldn't be afraid to tear you to pieces if you stepped in their way._ _Was this some kind of prison? Why would they be kept here otherwise?_

Ruggie's eyes turned into annoyance at the crowd, there was something animal like about the nasty glare he sent down to a specific unseen figure. That was until it about disappeared as he looked back down at Ace. Approaching calmly like one would a friend. 

“Well,” the blonde said, extending his hand with a grin.  _ “Welcome to hell greenie.”  _


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace looked back at his name on the wall. Then to the crossed out one above it. Would his be crossed out one day too? Fading into nothing four years down the road?
> 
> No Ace. You don’t get that mercy.
> 
> He felt like he had just seen a ghost, freezing in place as he stared wide eyed at the grey slabs of rock. The words were in his head but they weren't his own. They didn't feel like his own. What the hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, yes I did drop in a couple oc's to round the populous and for supporting cast, aaaand yep I took some inspiration from a few forgotten Disney villains, congrats if you can guess from my obvious hints heh. 
> 
> Oh! And there's a little special bonus at the bottom of the chapter for those of you who bother to read the whole thing haha, enjoy!

Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ２ Ａｃｅ

[ｔｈｅ ｊｏｋｅｒ] ベ壱横

  
  


Questions kept filling his head, a lot more than he had the ability to ask about. Ruggie had been sympathetic for the most part, out of all of the people around, he seemed to have the friendliest appearance. Jack continued to stare at him with animosity as they walked the fields of what Ace had come to learn was the Glade. A large square area at the center of this huge labyrinth that surrounded them. The walls were just a small fraction of the landscape outside. Of which the blonde refused to allow him to look at.

  
  


“If the idiot wants to see what’s out there then maybe you should let him,” The green haired guy said. If Jack was bad towards him, Sebek was worse. “Hey shut it, you know exactly why that's a bad idea. Do you  _ want  _ us to lose a potential  _ doctor _ ? Shit what if he’s Einstein level smart huh?  _ He could be useful _ ,” Ruggie interjected. His last sentence was muttered, as if more to himself then the other. Ace didn’t know how to feel about that. 

Before Sebek could argue, Ruggie waved him off. The shorter male seemed to have a sort of command around the place. Though Ace had still to find out yet why. If he even cared at all. Why question the obvious? Better this guy then the green giants mascot over there. His stomach churned, a faint thought came of disgust towards the idea of canned vegetables. Guess he wasn’t much of a salad type in his old life either- 

Ace watched the other sigh, giving an irritated look towards Ace like he personally offended him or something. Staring at him, Ace didn’t know what it was exactly- but he couldn’t help but feel complete frustration start to build up inside of him. Not like with Jack where his irritation stemmed from the fact that he was very much annoyed by him, on a surface level of spite. But as he caught those hazel eyes, Ace had no logical reason at all. Just a natural instinct that told him they would never get along.

While Sebek went off with some other kid, Jack stayed by Ruggie loyally. As if making it clear that he wasn’t afraid to break Ace’s kneecaps if he tried anything. Those golden eyes burned into his back every time he opened his mouth to talk. “Why can’t I? What’s out there?”

“I’ll explain later,” Ruggie mentioned as he continued walking. But the grim look on his usually relaxed face sent Ace into an even deeper curiosity. He looked to Jack as if the other had answers. Jack refused to look back. “So let me get this straight, you’ve been stuck here for how long?” 

“It depends, our oldest has been here for maybe four, five years?” Ruggie hummed. “Yeah five years.”  _ Five years?  _ “Some of us have been here longer than others, your mate over there Jack has been around for like- what is it? One year? Yeah that’s about right. The stoic one, Sebek. He’s been around for a year too. A month or two apart are ya?” Ruggie asked Jack, like he was asking for birth dates rather than this hellish prison sentence. 

“Two months.” Jack clarified. Both younger boys looked at each other in disgust when Ruggie had insinuated that they had some kind of friendship. He was joking of course, but Ace thought he’d rather die then befriend Jack. 

“Two months,” Ruggie repeated with a nod, he seemed to take enjoyment watching the two silently glare at each other. “And me, I’ve been here for I think about four maybe longer, can’t remember.” He added with a shrug. Ace was in shock at the pure casual way he worded it. “What about the exit? You said this was a maze right? Shouldn’t there be an exit?” 

“Of course there’s an exit dumbass, that’s why the Runners head out every day trying to  _ find it. _ ” Jack spit out aggressively. Crossing his arms like it was common knowledge. “ _ Ohhh my bad _ , guess I can’t help it if I don’t know much! Which is why I  _ ask questions dumbass,”  _ Ace returned sharply. 

“I swear I’ll-” 

“Jack!” Ruggie snapped at him, “Keep your head, if you don’t want to be here why don’t you run along with Sebek. Or help out at the fields,” Ruggie offered up, rubbing the side of his head. 

After responding with nothing but silence, Jack glared at Ace with such irritation that Ace couldn’t help but feel the sense of sadistic satisfaction settle. Every natural emotion was like meeting a stranger in himself for the first time, and he found it amusing as all hell to pull this one's strings.  _ Oh my god I really am a horrible person.  _

The dandelion haired boy snickered lightly before he continued ahead to the edge of the glade where they met the wall. Ace watched the other trace his fingers alongside the etchings of lines within the wall. The names of people scraped in. A few he recognized, Jack, Ruggie, Sebek, that mysterious guy Leona, among others. Some were crossed out. 

He didn’t ask why. He already knew. 

This patch of concrete exposed in spite of the vines that spread all around in a thick blanket, it felt sacred. It established how real this was. He should be terrified right now shouldn’t he? Ruggie turned to him, placing a cold metallic object in his hand. The blade scraping his skin gently. “Well greenie, this is your last stop. Then it's back with the others and tomorrow we’ll find a job for ya,” He explained. 

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Ace managed to ask, Jack scoffed as he walked up next to him to look up at the wall of names. “Greenie is what we call anyone new, you know like a green little sapling~” Ruggie explained happily, “Trust me it’s better than the alternative.” 

He didn’t ask for the alternatives. 

As he started to scrape his name on the concrete, he found it tough to make deep enough slashes. Ace felt lucky the three letters were all he had. 

He had picked out an empty spot on the wall to write upon, underneath a scratched out name of one “Savvy”. The name had not yet faded, not like the others who seemed to erode with the years.

“What kind of a name is Savvy?” He asked curiously, was it short for something? Ruggie took the blade from him, going over to his own name where he traced out the faded letters to give them life again.

“The name of a jackass.” The white haired boy answered. “Shishi, I would say not to speak ill of the dead- but yeah. Savino Vitani, sly conniving bastard even gave me a run for my money,” Ruggie sighed in nostalgic fashion. “He cheated at poker, _ I know he did. _ ” Jack chimed. 

“Shit Jack, we all knew he did. But we could never figure out  _ how. _ ” The eldest chuckled before his eyes turned dark, “Son of a bitch owed me ten fruit snacks” He muttered distastefully. Like the real loss was the snacks rather than the person. 

It was funny how they talked about him, like he was gone for a trip and would eventually be back.  _ Their confidence is fake Ace. Liars. Look at their eyes. Pain.  _

“Ah but- he was one of our best runners. He had weird eyes, we couldn’t decide if they were purple or blue. Ain’t that funny?” Ruggie mentioned thoughtfully. As he looked at Ace, pausing for a second before giving a half smile. A look of sudden intrigue. “You got weird eyes too. Like cherry red.” 

Ace blinked in surprise. The thought hadn’t struck him.  _ What did he look like?  _ He knew he was about Ruggie’s height. A little taller than the slim figure but they seemed to be the same, he didn’t feel quite muscular. He wasn’t  _ Jack.  _ But he felt fast. Did he look like much? He must have had a troubled look in his eyes because just as he was about to ask Ruggie spoke up again. 

“Woah woah hey man, don’t lose your head about it! You think a lot huh?” He laughed in that odd fashion that Ace thought sounded hyena like. Yeah that’s what this guy reminded him off. The strange blonde hair that alternated into a darker almost brown color. And the animal like eyes. Jack had eyes like that too. It was a quick thought, but he had to keep from smiling at the idea of hyena ears on that mess of hair Ruggie had. 

What would that make Jack? A wolf? He growled like one. Was it odd to think of random strangers as animals? Probably didn’t help. Okay it was time to stop. 

“Was it that clear?” Ace asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. It was starting to get cold despite the sun still glowing just over the walls. But in this spot in the shade, he felt suddenly freezing. 

“You got the look of someone who thinks a lot.” Ruggie mentioned as he began to move along. Ace looked back at his name on the wall. Then to the crossed out one above it. Would his be crossed out one day too? Fading into nothing four years down the road?

_ No Ace. You don’t get that mercy. _

He felt like he had just seen a ghost, freezing in place as he stared wide eyed at the grey slabs of rock. The words were in his head but they weren't his own. They didn't feel like his own. What the hell? 

“Greenie!” Ruggie called in the distance. His thoughts snapped away along with the name. “Come on keep moving” Jack insisted, taking his arm and pulling him along. “Yeah yeah-” He snapped back as he smacked the hand off him, stealing one last glimpse at the wall as they went. The taller boy ‘accidentally’ shoved him in retaliation. Ace staggered to the side, almost losing his balance, cussing Jack out for it. 

God he hated him.

As they headed back Ruggie went more into what this place was. The gladers were what they called themselves. They lived in the very center by the river that cut through. Forest lined the majority of the west side of the glade. Down south was the barn and the food they grew. Sheep and goats grazed as a few boys watched after them. 

_ “And yes, we’ve tried everything you can think of to get out of here. You can’t climb to the top, not on the big ones anyway. No visible exits. The box doesn’t go back down if someone’s in it. We can request stuff though.” _

_ “Like what?“ _

_ “Some shank tried asking for a play-station and a flat-screen TV, sadly it didn’t take. But they’ll give stuff like weapons, materials, sometimes animals. Clothing for the runners, we get nice shoes and these basic sport watches once a year. They’re watching us you know. If you ever see those scurrying little rats or pests around, some of them don’t act right. Cause they aren’t real. You can tell by their eyes, red like yours actually. You’ll know it when you see it."  _

The  _ box  _ only comes up once a month he learned, with new stuff and a new glader. While there seemed like plenty of food, Ruggie warned him about rationing _. "Take it from me, anything that doesn't spoil in a month you better keep somewhere safe."  _

Ace watched as some guys harvested fruit on vines and trees. They greeted Ruggie as he walked by. A few strained to look at Ace curiously, as if he were some type of strange creature. Ace resorted to staring back until they looked away. “Those are the harvesters, obviously as the name implies, they grow and harvest food. Over there are the slicers. They raise animals and eventually- well you know. We gotta eat.” Ruggie shrugged, raising his hands up behind his head lazily as he nodded to the barn house. Ace scrunched up in disgust. Well it made sense, but Ruggie seriously seemed all too relaxed. It would have been unsettling if not for that contagious laid back attitude. 

“Those guys are our builders, they do repairs and build up new spaces in case we need it. They’re a resourceful bunch. I’ll introduce you to my buddy Kasem later. But I gotta warn you, he’s a bit of a klepto. Nice guy otherwise.” Ruggie mentioned. 

“He also cheats at cards,” Jack added. 

“He cheats or you just suck?” Ace couldn’t help but quip. Ruggie snorted as Jack clenched his fist. He looked moments away from smacking him.

“Kasem is the keeper of the builders, they’re like the leaders. Best at what they do. Harvesters you got Vil, best not to talk with him when he’s busy. He’s the only reason this lot doesn’t look like a complete wreck.” Ruggie nodded. “Good with textiles and stuff, you should have seen him when Wicked gave us a loom and some new fabrics. He freaked the hell out, but like- in an elegant way you know?” 

“Sure,” Ace replied. 

“Med-jacks are our doctors, they know first aid and a bunch more, every month they get new supplies, so yeah if you’re ever cut up or something you can visit Cater or Ortho over in that building there.”

As he craned to see where, Ace met the gaze of a small boy, a lot shorter than Ruggie. With this lavender hair and bright eyes that stared with a look of slight worry. The boy averted his gaze quickly back to the flowers sprouting in the pent off section. 

“Slicers, you have Rook. Creepy dude-” Ruggie mentioned with a slight frown. “And then, there’s the baggers or ‘peacekeepers’ is the nice term. They make sure everyone's doing their part, they also bury any poor shank who dies. That serious looking guy from before? One of theirs. Oh and Riddle, our favorite red _tyrant_. He’s their keeper, don’t be fooled. He’s short as hell but if you bring it up I’m pretty sure he’ll stab you.” 

Jack grumbled in agreement, “He’s demanding, but you better listen anyways.”

“What’s wicked?” He interrupted finally, the guy may be like twice his size but Ace found he feared disrespecting him less then he did Ruggie. The question had burned on his tongue then, it was bound to come up. The more he looked around the more he found the name.  _ Property of Wicked.  _ The black block words stamped onto each of the entrance gates into the maze. Four for all ends of the glade. He could see the faint letters in the distance, the sky behind the walls blending into a soft orange yellow, the last of the sun setting as the sky turned dark. As a crescent moon rose, it almost looked picturesque. The serenity was but just about the only thing calming about this whole place. 

“ _ The sons of bitches that put us here.”  _ A deep voice answered with an underlying aggression that made Jack sound like a harmless puppy. Ace nearly jumped again, despite the passing time, his nerves still seemed to be on edge all over again. He half waited for this whole thing to be some well elaborated joke, or a reality tv show- god he could almost believe it if it weren’t for his  _ missing memories.  _

Jack straightened up considerably, looking to the figure behind Ace. Ruggie grinned in such a way that made Ace feel once more like the niceness was a whole act. “Leona! You’re back~” He extended his arms to his side welcoming the figure. 

“ _ Hm move it,”  _ The less than pleased voice commanded as he pushed Ace to the side like he was a leaf. Ace didn’t bother saying anything, he knew who to mess with and well, this guy was something else. If there ever was a definition of tall, dark and handsome, god this guy would be the picture on the dictionary. Long brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail. Darkened tanned skin and an athletic shape. He had on a cotton yellow shirt, tied around his waist what looked like a black windbreaker with a matching set of sweats that seemed almost modern. He could have been a model in a sports magazine and Ace would have been none the wiser- 

The older boy gave no attention to Ace, simply glancing at Jack before turning to Ruggie. That’s when Ace caught his eyes. Vibrant green like emerald gemstones, and a scar running down over an eye. Cat like eyes. 

From where Ace stood there suddenly grew this aura of wildness, he wasn’t sure how to place it. The three of them had this same look. Something familiar prodded at the back of his mind. The frustration was like a void that extended for an eternity of not knowing what it was. 

Still, the trio had this air that very suddenly made Ace just go,  _ Christ-  _ _ Am I in a fucking Y/A novel?  _

If he was, he felt heavily like a background character. Hah- maybe he was a total dork in his previous life, yeah maybe he used to read a lot. Though in all honesty he couldn’t recall specific texts, just that ghostly image of a concept. 

“Jack, I didn’t see you head out with the others today. Was there some sort of _break you forgot to mention?”_ Those green eyes studied the other with a hidden sense of danger behind them. Jack stared right back. Ace felt out of place, was he in trouble? For what? 

“I allowed him,” Ruggie intervened, stepping between the two. His easy going laugh cut through the tension, “You  _ what? _ ” Leona scowled. Ace expected the blonde to shrivel up or apologize. But there was no fear in the shorter one’s eyes. Rather he sighed loudly, holding his opposite arm tightly and tilted his head to the side. “You know, my arm’s been killing me~” He began to whine. “And my ankle isn’t fully healed, and well there’s always so much to move out whenever that box comes up with new supplies, not to mention how much of  _ your _ stuff I manage on top of taking care of everything around the glade, and then I had to show this new greenie around so I thought Jackie here could give me a hand for the day.” 

Ace was stunned, really he hadn’t noticed earlier but looking back, there was a slight limp in the way Ruggie walked. His upper arm had a bit of white peeking from under his shirt. The bandages, Ace realized.  _ What happened to him?  _

“...you,” He glared at the blonde, looking at Jack who raised his head slightly. Then finally at Ace, who straightened up a bit in response. “So this is the scrawny shank who outran Jack huh?” He muttered.  _ So that had spread then-  _ Jack didn’t look pleased at the fact. “He looks thinner than you Ruggie,” Leona concluded putting a hand on his hip. The shorter boy smacked his shoulder in an annoyed fashion. “Yeah and what of it? You know I can clear more of that maze faster than any of these damn herbivores on a  _ bad day.  _ Who says the shank can’t either?” 

“Pfft, and here I thought you were just a fragile injured little creature, someone's bold today” Leona snarked back turning away, “Why don’t you put those legs to use and go grab me some water, I’m dying of thirst out here-” He commanded as he sauntered away from Ace. “Oh no look at that suddenly my ankle feels totally broken I caaan’t!” Ruggie replied dryly. 

“Wait hey!” He shouted after the taller boy. Leona stopped. Tilting his head back slightly. Everyone got quiet, Ace could hear his own unsteady breathing. His heartbeat picked up a bit as he stared at the figure. Well he started it, might as well ask- “What’s out in the maze?” 

Leona narrowed his gaze at Ace, but he didn’t reply. No, he turned his back on him and continued walking. Leaving the burning curiosity, and the sense of repressed dread to grow. 

The blonde scoffed at Leona, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he started to follow. He gave a look towards Jack, “Finish off the tour for me will ya? Show him where he’ll be staying when you kids are done.” He paused, raising up a hand as if recalling something, “Oh yeah and- try not to kill each other!” Ruggie shouted back, his laugh audible from here. 

Ace wondered how he could find a reason to laugh in a place like this. 

It fell quiet between the two, Ace noticed the tall figure start to walk by him. Ace looked up at him in spite. Jack, who didn’t even bother looking down, peered over Ace, checking to see if the others were gone before raising his hand and smacking the back of the annoying boy's head. 

“Watch your tone, you got lucky he was tired,” Jack then said, like Ace understood what that was supposed to mean. “The people here aren’t the nice kind,” Jack mumbled. 

Ace furrowed his brow, muttering in frustration as he had to jog to keep up. He may be a piece of shit, but he was the only one Ace knew in this whole place. Besides- if this asshole who stood a full  _ six feet  _ something inches was telling him that the people around here weren’t a whole lot kind? Well Ace could only hope sticking by him would mean staying out of trouble. 

But something inside him whispered, an intuition, maybe his real self before this whole mess. And it told him that there was nothing to worry about, he’d fit right in. 

* * *

  
  


Ｌｅｏｎａ

[Ｔｈｅ Ｋｉｎｇ] 萎ゥッゐ

  
  


“That one’s different,” he spoke first. Ruggie looked back at the figure, catching a glimpse of Jack backhand the shorter redhead in the distance. He scoffed quietly. “Yeah, do you think…” 

“I don't know. Do you still have Savino’s old things?” Leona asked, he received a short chuckle from the other. “Course, what do you think I tossed 'em out? I’d never waste a good pair of shoes like those~” 

“Hah, then I guess one of these days we’ll have to find out.” he nodded. 


	3. Three kinds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a late upload sorry about that, I wanted to switch around perspectives this time. A bit of a deeper insight on the glade, starring my favorite duo. Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoy.

Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ３ Ｌｅｏｎａ

[Ｔｈｅ Ｋｉｎｇ] 萎ゥッゐ

  
  


“That one’s different,” he spoke first. Ruggie looked back at the figure, catching a glimpse of Jack backhand the shorter redhead in the distance. He scoffed quietly. “Yeah, do you think…” 

“I don't know. Do you still have Savino’s old things?” Leona asked, he received a short chuckle from the other. “Course, what do you think I tossed 'em out? I’d never waste a good pair of shoes like those~” 

“Heh, then I guess one of these days we’ll have to find out.” he nodded. 

“In all honesty, I’m convinced he’s a psychopath,” Ruggie noted much to Leona’s amusement. The runner approached a small hill further out from the main center of the glade. A few extending trees on top with one much larger than the others. He could make out the box shaped frame of the map room. The wooden floorings peaking through and such as they were held by the thick branches that created the beginnings of an elaborate  _ glorified treehouse  _ as he called it. He recalled the echoing words of the builder’s keeper shouting at him.

_ It’s a base! For your precious map room, or like to take a nap or whatever- I don't care what you use it for! But stop calling it a treehouse! _

Annoying- But to give him credit, it was a nice spot. And it was a rather nice tree house. He had slipped Kasem a weeks worth of deserts for the room up top away from the pests that were the other gladers.

A hammock swung gently in the breeze, and a couple of scraped together pieces of wood for chairs lined the area. Ruggie went ahead to light the hanging lamps. The soft orange glow would have convinced him once that he was just a kid playing amongst some secret fortress in the woods. That the world wasn’t a circle of ever changing walls and concrete. And that the pressure wasn’t always building on him for fucking results. 

“Is that so?” Leona asked. Pushing all thoughts out of his mind as he collapsed on the spread out fabric of the hammock The disheveled boy nodded, grinning ruefully. A playful glint in his eyes. “Most guys have a heart attack when they first see this place, even worse when they find out about the oversize monster scorpions. But damn, after the first couple minutes he took it like it was nothing. Only a psychopath would be able to handle it like that.” Though Leona assumed Ruggie was only joking, the point still stands. Typically new arrivals from the box tended to act out of fear, it wasn’t uncommon to witness another  _ shank _ break down every so often. It happened enough to the point where Leona lacked any sympathy if he had any to begin with. 

The maze broke the average man’s mind. Something difficult to wrap your head around, even looking up those walls sent a wave of vertigo within the runner. Though he never allowed himself to act so pathetically, those who showed their fear, they were the ones to go first. So maybe he’d give early condolences, refusing to talk to those who shook before him. Because why build bridges for those who were bound to break them and drown? 

“See here’s the real question though, what kind of a psycho do you think he is?” Ruggie hummed, lifting an eyebrow. Leona felt as if he wasn’t going to like what came next. That sixth sense he picked up for the others antics after knowing him all this time. 

“I’ve narrowed it down to one of three types!” Ruggie chimed happily as Leona refused to answer, he watched as the blonde ventured to the trunk of the tree, kicking aside a wooden plank with his foot to reveal the stashed of capped off glass bottles full of golden and amber liquid Leona had hidden away. Taking two from the casket.

Leona was fully aware this was leading to something, regardless he amused his friend. “Three types?” He echoed, letting the chatty boy continue. He was tossed a glass bottle filled with the amber liquid. Some sort of concoction created by Azul and his right hand.

Ruggie sat down on the one good wooden chair right by Leona, cracking open the bottle, the reused glass glinted in a foggy fashion. The liquid caught the light of the lamps, illuminating the soft colors of a sunset within the glass. 

“Yep, three types, A Jade, a Floyd,  _ or a Leona?” _ his laugh carried in the air, and Leona shot a look, ready to smack him it it weren’t for the fact that he was already injured- and refusing to allow him yet another reason to wriggle out more freedom and ‘sympathy’ from the older boy, Leona instead took that loose fit bandanna of his and pulled it over the blondes head. The muffled cries of Ruggie as he tried to pull it off his face brought Leona a sense of satisfaction at the others peril. 

“Ah but you forgot one more category, and I think it’s a lot more fitting,” He watched as Ruggie finally managed to wriggle the fabric off of him, hair even more messed up than before. He looked like a cat just spooked by a dog or something. Ruggie ran his fingers through his hair in attempts to get it back down, the yellow and brown tufts refused however. He gave up eventually and looked back at Leona, eyes narrowing and head tilting in curiosity, “Oh yeah, and what’s that?” 

Leona yawned, laying back into the hanging hammock, using his arm as a pillow as he took a swing of the bottle. The burning of the lemon honey tasting liquid greeting him. “Tell me this, if a psychopath is someone who doesn’t react in the face of the unknown, then what do you call the monster who  _ laughs in the face of a death sentence? _ ” Ruggie fell quiet, but a bitter smile formed on his face, using his drink as an excuse to not make eye contact. 

“I’m not sure what you mean,” he started again, turning to look back at Leona, that silvery blue was filled with unspoken thoughts that seemed to form at a mile a minute. “Life itself is a death sentence, a paradoxical abomination, how can I not laugh at that? Send us here to die, but give us the means to live? We work so hard to delay the inevitable. It’s the most hilarious joke of all,” 

Yes, most people tended to shrivel up and quiver when first to arrive in the glade. Others, like Leona, refused to allow their emotions to show.  _ That was self control, that was strength. That was rare _ . Though Ruggie was clear in the way he disagreed. ‘ _ It’s only natural you fall apart when everything you had before is taken away from you.’  _

But they had no clue how easy they had it now, Leona remembered the days early on, being one of the first to arrive. Leona refused to talk to the others. And the others refused to approach him. He knew what fear looked like, he could sense it. He saw it in their eyes as they all looked at him. Suspicion and doubt, like they blamed him for this, and his eyes were always filled with the hatred and resentment that always kept him going. 

Then, on a cloudy morning, the scraping of the box came again,  _ another glader who would break. Another who would die. Another who would run off into the maze and never be seen again regardless of how much they tried to warn him. _

But a dirty blonde with clever eyes was what he got. He watched from a distance when Riddle explained to him everything outright as he had the habit of doing, the blonde laughed. He just laughed. Not at the redhead who addressed him or at the others watching close by. Their eyes of confusion and fear and annoyance. And Leona remembered what the quick tongued boy said, 

_ ‘God I must have really done something screwed to end up here’  _ his laugh that defied fear itself. Just madness, pure madness. He couldn’t have been any older than twelve or thirteen at the time, just a year or two younger than himself, and yet he already looked like he dealt with so much, enough that this new life of his was nothing. 

Maybe nobody remembers their past here, but Leona was convinced that the ghost of a previous life before was still there haunting every move. But his curiosity was really just, what could someone possibly have lived through so young to be able to even tolerate a world like this? His levity in such a serious situation was entirely something else. 

  
  
  


_ “So you’re the poor guy who got stuck here first huh?” He dared speak to Leona, the brunette had taken shelter on his own away from the rest within Wicked's ghost town like sanctuaries. The buildings he found standing when he first arrived. Courtesy of the monsters who put them there. He stared at the younger figure, the blonde had to his surprise brought a gift. A tin container of ribs that he slid on the splintering floorboards of this little balcony of his, taking the spot next to him on the ground. He remembered that tattered bandanna, the same one he wore now. “Get lost,”  _

_ “It speaks!” he replied easily, there wasn’t any apprehension, no nervous flutter that he was used to when being addressed. It surprised him. “You better be very careful about what you say next, it’s a long drop down you know,” Leona warned, he wouldn’t of course- but he refused to deal with the pest before him. Despite- his curiosity of the laughing boy. “You won't,” He said confidently, “So this is why everyone is so afraid of you are they? What a lonely life you must live,” He chimed.  _

_ “Where did you get those?” Leona asked, directing the conversation to the box of ribs. The steam rising filled his senses, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t craving the snack. “Azul,” He shrugged. _

_ This was what really piqued his interest. “Azul… what did you sell your soul to him or something?” Food was a valuable thing, especially then, when they were relying on rationing what Wicked gave them. Not enough, the smell of desperation was growing.  _

_ Azul, the shady bastard would never have given up something so precious unless you gave him something twice the cost. So for what?  _

_ “Who says I paid,” The blonde replied simply. “He has a whole stash of food, I know where it all is too- I figured he wouldn’t mind a few ribs, they would have gone to waste there anyways. He’s not the cooking type trust me~" he insisted in a joking manner. Leona didn't quite know what to make of such a figure. Should he be impressed with this ambition? Praying for his reckless choices? _

_ "Ah but he may not be too happy with me when he eventually finds maybe more than a few missing ribs, it’s such a small place here, hard to hide you know?” the talkative boy continued. The brunette only scoffed in response.  _

_ Leona tried one of the ribs, it was addicting, whatever spices this guy put on it tasted godly. He was used to the dull taste of preserved canned food and flavorless cooked meat. Where had he even gotten the ingredients to make this? “What is it that you want?” Leona cut straight to the point, staring at the box hungrily.  _

_ The blonde smiled breezily, clearly waiting for the question. “The brave Leona, always first out in the maze and last to return~ Nobody here would dare mess with you, everyone might listen to Riddle and worship Vil, but you’re the real king of this place.”  _

_ Leona felt a laugh spill from his lungs, a soft one of amusement. It sounded odd to him, he hadn’t laughed for any reason in what felt like forever. Not like the flattery was funny or anything, but he decided the ambition of the silver tongued thief was admirable, and well- that cleverness was worth something. “Ah let me guess," Leona began to speak. "Logically it means regardless of what you do, as long as you’re with me, Azul wouldn’t dare retaliate, is that it?” He assumed. The blonde smiled in response. “Knew you were smart!”  _

_ “Azul does need to be brought down a peg,” Leona hummed in consideration. “And in return?”  _

_ “No offence but this lot isn’t too great at making the best with what they got, there’s an entire forest of goods for cooking, but only if you know what to pick out. There’s six ways off the top of my head to make ribs, not to mention all the recipes possible for when I ‘borrow’ from Azul. Think about it as an investment,” Ruggie shrugged. Leona thought about that, he hadn’t had a good meal in a while. He practically picked most of the ribs clean. Sliding back the tin box to Ruggie, the other glanced down at the remaining two pieces of meat. He eyed Leona with confusion, “I’m a generous person, and you look like you’ve been starving a lot longer than I have.” He answered.  _

_ Looking at the blonde up close, the other was a scrappy thing. He looked like mere skin and bones. Though you wouldn’t tell just from a glance, Leona’s seen the other on the fields. Occasionally when the others would play around with a fashioned disc out of old pieces of plastic, (A made up sport Leona was responsible for) he would watch from the window. Taking notes of the people he hadn’t bothered to remember the names of. Ruggie had always been particularly nimble. He wasn’t a runner though, it wasn’t a sought after title at the time. But if they were to get out of here, Leona needed someone quick on his feet. And smart enough to survive.  _

_ “Go along with your little plan, take what you will. I’ll see to it that you aren’t bothered as long as you bring whatever you get back to me. But I have one condition,”  _

_ “And what’s that?” The younger boy replied.  _

_ “You become a maze runner.” _

_ “... That’s asking for too much” He began to argue after a pause of silence, and it became apparent maybe this one did have a will to live after all. Or maybe he was afraid of dying at the hands of those things outside the walls. Still Leona lifted his head, examining the figure. “You can only steal for so long, and if you think of giving me a share you’ll have even less. Do you think I’ll care what happens to you once you run out of things to give back? Azul isn’t forgiving. And he doesn't forget. Do you really want to be caught by his lackeys?” _

_ The blonde became quiet. His eyes clouded with thoughts Leona couldn't decipher.  _

_ "I won't lie, there's something about you. I don't know what, but you're useful. What's your name?"  _

_ "Ruggie"  _

_ " Well Ruggie, stick with me, and I promise you'll never go hungry again."  _

  
  
  


"Leona?  _ Leona!"  _

Leona snapped out of his little daze. Eyes focusing on the concerned blonde. "God how much did you drink right now?" He heard Ruggie ask.

He pushed the boy away lightly, mumbling something of an annoyed 'I'm fine'

"Thought I lost you there for a second, I asked you if you found anything new out there," Ruggie repeated, his tone sounded just the slightest bit hopeful. He wasn't sure if he hated it or not, hope just made the truth worse to tell. 

Green eyes narrowed, looking towards the mammoth sized walls unsteadily. It was dark, the sky a blue black, a loud buzzing sound echoed through the glade. As he stared up he watched the thin gaps within the walls, the doors that led out into the winding abyss of seemingly endless hallways. Those walls- the only thing separating them from the outside nightmares. 

A loud shriek in the far distance spooked Ruggie with its suddenness. 

The grinding of metal and concrete could be heard even from here, as the gap closed in on itself. The slabs for doors sliding into place like jigsaws. 

"You know what my answer is," Leona replied. His eyes dark and tone apathetic, he closed them as he downed the bottle. The warmth of the alcoholic liquid spilling through him, numbing his emotions, those lamp lights danced. Like shining fractals. Leona stared up to the sky, the dots of light seemed to smear like a van gogh painting, and he repeated the same phrase he had come to accept for the past two years now. 

_ There was nothing left to find. _


	4. Amongst a dead mans things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should it feel wrong- to be lucky? A day in, and he was already profiting off someone else's misfortune. Or- 
> 
> Maybe he was the unfortunate one- maybe Savino had been saved from a long torturous and trapped life- maybe… “You don’t get that mercy” 
> 
> The words flashed through his mind, he looked out the window just above the small drawer. The darkness greeted him. Distant moonlight over a wall. A sudden horrible shriek echoing in the distance of whatever was out there. How could anyone want to live through this?
> 
> Amongst a dead man's things- looks like they forgot to clear it out.. Or maybe they wanted to keep all his stuff. But.. he didn’t seem the type to be missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, so sorry it took a little longer to update! But it's here finally, this time we get a little bit of Jacks perspectives hehe, I really like Jack and Ace's in game dynamic so I did my best to reflect a version of it here. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ４ Ｊａｃｋ

[ｔｈｅ ｓｏｌｄｉｅｒ] 塩現せ演

  
  
  


Ace was a hassle, and Jack didn't like the attitude he donned the moment the older boys left. You would think from all this, the majority would share their empathy. All going through the same thing- but time and time again Jack has found out a simple fact of life.

Humans will always act for themselves in the end. Survival of the fittest. 

Ace was a particularly strange character, he was suspicious, he had the look of a person who was always scheming. 

Jack thought about taking him to Riddle, surely that one could straighten him up. Riddle was able to keep just nearly anyone in line. Just nearly- 

“Wait hey! Geeze you walk fast-” He heard the new glader mention. Rolling his eyes he slowed his pace. Ace came up next to him, giving curious glances around the buildings. Old structures that had since faded coats of paint, vines grew on walls, and brick was exposed under plaster. 

“What's all this? Did you guys build this?” Ace asked, Jack shook his head. That was a ridiculous question, “Of course not, all this was here when the originals arrived.” He explained. Hoping that Ace would catch on and keep quiet until they reached the sleeping corridors. “The originals-” the redhead repeated. “What are the Originals?” 

“The first ones to arrive to the maze. Think about it, before you was another glader right?” 

“Right-?” 

“Well before them, there was another and another. Obviously someone had to get here first. The oldest of us.” 

”That Leona guy?” 

“Yes exactly, that  _ Leona guy.  _ If you care about living you won't do anything to get him riled up, he's seen darker days than any of us, and I hear he shows no mercy. He'll drag you to the griever hole and toss you off if you-” 

“Wait wait wait stop! Griever hole?” 

Jack felt himself freeze up,  _ damn it.  _ He had said too much. He pursed his lips, closing his eyes in his realization. As if on cue, distant cries came from the maze. The echoing animalistic painful sound, that didn't sound  _ quite right.  _ It was just in the slightest bit like a recording.  _ Machine like.  _ Though Jack couldn't say he's had the luxury of seeing one. 

Ace on the other hand was on high alert. Eyes wide and confused.  _ Here we go _ . 

Just as the redhead was about to open his mouth to speak, Jack started to walk again.  _ “That's the reason Ruggie wouldn't let you into the Maze.”  _ In retrospect, Ace was handling it quite well. Though he looked a bit panicked. “What the hell was that!?” Ace asked frantically. Jack barely noticed the way he walked a little closer. 

He only huffed in response, clearly not wanting to speak of it. Not that he could, nobody could tell really. Most who saw those things up close didn't live long. 

Right after the shriek, the sounds of metal went off. The scraping of concrete was painful to Jack who could hear them all too well in comparison to the others. The ugly sound of rasping material, the ticking of rusting gears being forced to move, if he was a blind man, he wondered what sort of monstrous being he would imagine simply from the sound.

“W- the walls are closing!? Hold on, wait you can’t just  _ not answer me! _ How is that possible? The weight of those things should be too heavy to-” 

“Stop, no more questions!” he asserted to the boy. Ace gave a look that appeared as if he had just been personally attacked. “One more question,” He tried.

“No” 

“Come on, it's got nothing to do with the maze this time I promise!” Ace persisted. They were now in the little sad version of a village. The dirt road of a street with remains of cobblestones, a young boy lit up lanterns. The road before them glowed in a golden firefly like light. The smell of something delicious flowed through the air. Jack could feel his stomach growl, but his attention was quickly snapped back to the curious redhead. “Fine one more question, but that's it you got it?” 

After nodding in agreement, Jack waited to hear another clique question. It was like playing bingo at this point. What next, what next? It was always the same old questions, the same questions that he could never answer. Possibly  _ would never  _ answer. 

But Jack understood, he was once in that position- and boy was he a problem. But back then- this whole place was so much more out of control. Admittedly, Ace was much easier to handle currently- compared to the rebellious spark Jack presented when he first arrived. 

“What did Ruggie mean by cherry red eyes?” 

Jack paused a bit taken aback, he took a moment to think about that. He gave a glance back to Ace. Who looked up with a certain determined inquiry. “Red eyes are impossible aren't they?” Ace continued. 

_ “Yep yep you'd think so right? But around here, red is as normal as blue and green and purple and gold! Well haha- actually that's a lie. You're like the first red eyed person I’d seen, wow I wish I had a camera right now”  _ A light voice spoke in an excited fashion. Jack swiftly turned around to see the ginger smiling happily as he greeted the shorter boy from the porch of the house Jack was leading him to. 

The wooden thing appeared like a picture perfect haunted house. Southern style with white chipped paint, rickety rocking chairs over a porch that was patched up with bits of metal sheets and nails. It raised about three floors, spreading wider than an average house. It looked more like a mansion really- or some kind of hospital. 

“This is Cater- he's been here a while too.” Jack introduced. The energetic ginger grinned, jumping over the porch rail to meet them. “Hehe yes sir, I see you met our resident guard dog! He's a good boy don't you think? You've been treating him well right Jack?” Cater went on chattering a mile a minute. Ace blinked in surprise. He must have not been paying attention as much as Cater thought, or maybe he wasn’t able to keep up with the rapid talk of the ginger boy because mid sentence Ace piped up again.

_ “What- what do I look like?”  _

Had it been anyone else, Jack would almost feel sorry. Ace wasn't aware of his appearance much was he? No Jack hadn’t thought about it- it was such a simple thing to forget appearances. 

Cater stared wide eyed blinking, “You mean- Jack didn't even have the courtesy of giving you a reflection?” The ginger tilted their head to the side. 

Jack huffed, crossing his arms defensively as he looked on. “It’s not my responsibility. There's mirrors where we're heading anyways he would have found out eventually,” the boy began to argue. 

Ace scoffed at Jack's response. Though Jack didn't think it relevant to bring up, still the curious eyes of the otherwise bold loudmouth forced the guilty feeling within him.

His eyes flashed between Cater and the younger glader. “You two could be brothers,” He insisted simply. Cater laughed at the comment. “I reckon you're right! He does look like my little bro~ he's handsome like me too ain't he Jack?” Cater asked, slinging an arm casually over the younger boy. Who seemed to stiffen up at first from the sudden nature.  _ “Huh?”  _

When Ace looked at Jack for help, Jack pursed his lips. Blinking at Caters words.  _ Handsome?  _ Ace was a thin figure, fast on his feet, athletic albeit malnourished. Most tended to be when first arriving. Red hair, a bit of a different shade from the ginger of Caters though. Red eyes to accompany. An odd combination. Such bright colors were canceled out by a black shirt. It lacked the tattered and worn nature the rest of them had. In white letters,  _ Property of Wicked  _ marked him. Ace had a pair of dark blue jeans to match. Faded and cuffed up over white sneakers. There were spots of green from when Jack had pinned him to the grass. But other than that, it was easy to see he was fresh meat. Not yet traumatized from this nightmare, Ace was calm now, but there was entirely too much curiosity in those eyes, too many thoughts. That was dangerous. 

“He's- alright I guess…” Jack muttered, tearing his eyes away from all the scarlet. 

A snicker from Cater didn’t help the sudden odd flash of embarrassment on his face. “For your pride only Cater, I say he’s alright.” Jack soon added in defense of himself. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ace called in return in a snappy fashion.

“Aww that’s sweet Jack, but you’re a terrible liar~” Cater added right after with a wink. The boy nearly stumbled over himself as he glared at the senior in spite of himself. To echo the younger redheads words, what the hell was that supposed to mean? He scoffed at the thought, Cater was always twisting words, catching people in traps for innocent things. He scowled at that, was he insinuating that this pest was really attractive? Well- sure from some perspective, maybe Ace could be. But his nagging tendency to ask questions, and his snappy behaviour were enough to get on Jack’s nerves. 

Ace stared down at his hands, pale skin not yet scarred, just thinking- he always seemed to be busy thinking. Before he could pick apart Caters words, Jack snatched up his arm.  _ “W- HEY!”  _

”Come on hurry up,” Jack muttered when the other lagged behind, forcefully dragging the shorter glader up the steps of the house. Cater’s laugh echoed behind them. _ “Hey I’ll see you two at lunch right!”  _

“Y- yeah we’ll be there.” Jack shouted in reply, reminding himself all the while that Cater was simply making fun of something that wasn’t there. 

* * *

Ａｃｅ

_ “What was all that?” _ He asked Jack. The taller boy got aggressive all of the sudden, only adding to his frustration as he smacked the hand off his arm. He didn’t like getting dragged around like a child. He didn’t like Jack refusing to look at him. Cater had said something that was for sure, but he wasn’t really catching on. Maybe Jack was just easily irritable. 

_ He refused to look back at Ace.  _

“Cater was just toying,” Jack explained gruffly. Ace nodded simply, deciding to drop the whole subject in favor of thinking about what the white haired boy had said before about the brothers thing. Maybe he was ginger too? Not exactly what he was expecting of himself to be honest. Red eyes- who the hell had red eyes? Sounded monstrous. Like some sort of disease condition. 

But he felt just fine in retrospect. If not still shaken up, like he was still dreaming. Things were way too clear to be a dream. The amount of burning questions he still had left ate at him, it ate at him like the hunger that started to sting the longer he realized how long it’s been since he’s eaten. But he felt as if it was better to stop for now, before Jack took his aggression out on his poor soul. And all this- the people he met seemed so  _ casual.  _ Cater and his high pitched enthusiasm, he seemed entirely friendly, but lacked that mischief energy the blonde from before exhibited. 

_ Brothers-  _

The phrase bothered him, he was aware Jack must have meant something else by it. They looked alike- but it bothered him. Like the word was somehow sacred, wrong to place upon a stranger. The new thought of something fell onto him. 

_ Did he have a brother? What about a sister? A mom, a dad, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, friends, what about them?  _

But now was not the time to think about it, he couldn’t be sentimental- not here, not ever. 

Ace took a moment to look about the new environment. The smell of old wood hung in the air, a contrast to the sharp smell of nature outside. Floorboards creaked under white canvas sneakers. Musty was the right word. There was an ancient looking carpet on the floor ahead, the space that opened up into a living room. An empty fireplace lay, portraits of these figures starred in a haunting fashion. Like they were watching. Above the fireplace a raven haired man with piercing yellow eyes looked back, a smile on his face that Ace felt was sinister. He was in a dark blue black three piece and a hat. The jacket hanging around his shoulders as he held a cane. 

The image was faded and Ace thought he spotted a rip or two on the fraying edges. Should he know who that is- Ace blinked, trying to force his mind to recognize the face. It was blank.

Two older boys sat on old gray fabric couches. A wooden table in between them as a pile of old yellow tinted cards sat before them. 

_ Cards-  _

Familiar- that was familiar, the red and black- the hearts and clubs and spades and diamonds- 

Not like fuzzy concepts and missing ideas. Oh lord but he must have been staring because one of the boys looked up, giving a half smile and confused eyes. “Erm- yes? Something wrong?” He asked. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, his blue eyes seem to lack the sharpness he saw in comparison to Ruggie earlier. His hair had a silvery look to it, a more azure shade than Jack's white mess. This one was a bit longer, though fairly well kept. 

The other looked back in slight disdain.  _ Oh great it was the green giant. What was his name again-?  _

The green haired boy scowled upon seeing Ace, “You’re still  _ alive _ ?” he spat in false surprise and disgust.

_ “You’re still a bitch?” _

That had slipped out- he didn’t mean to. But he couldn’t help it. The genuine surprised reaction from the male, that was all it took- Ace knew he didn’t regret it. A smile threatened to creep from his mouth. 

Jack didn’t reprimand his behavior, in fact… Ace was surprised to see the figure tilt his head away to disguise the smallest sign of a smile. The silver haired boy on the couch was less discrete, his surprise turned into a soft apologetic smile as he looked towards the green boy. 

Green boy didn’t take it so well, standing up in his towering figure as he began to approach Ace. Clearly embarrassed. Ace had provoked the crocodile. Rather than back away though, he took his place, bracing himself to get into trouble again. “You come in here, pretending like you  _ belong?  _ You dare stare at Silver-”

“Mate I didn’t stare at  _ anyone _ , I was looking at the cards  _ obviously!”  _ Ace retorted, motioning to the pack. 

“Ah Sebek not again,” the tired voice tried. Jack on the other hand was already stepping in, stomping his foot between Ace and the green boy. An arm shielding Ace from Sebek as he glared at the other. 

Ace looked on in his own disgust, crossing his arms as he began to move away. “Fine whatever, I’m sorry.” He apologized. 

_ “Sorry you’re still a bitch.”  _ He whispered. The childish insult was effective, surprisingly- 

Sebek practically lunged at him, Jack had to hold him back as he aggressively reached for the boy.  _ Okay maybe that was a bad idea. _

Jack for maybe the third- or fourth time gave an irritated glare to Ace, who in reply forced himself to look away. “I’m sorry Silver, the new greenie is- he’s a bit of a problem,” Jack explained. Ace gave a furious look at the description. “Hey hey started it!” Ace defended. 

“Sebek, please come sit back down-” Silver once again spoke. Sebek- to Ace’s astonishment, listened. Crossing his arms and storming back like a child. “It’s fine- I’m sorry about Sebek- he’s just a little paranoid that’s all.. He’s still recovering from being-” 

“SILVER!” Sebek shouted. Silver sighed, leaning backwards in the cushioned chair looking defeated. “Hm- well it was nice meeting you,” He tried. 

“We’ll be on our way now,” Jack began in a similar apologetic fashion. Ace moved out of the way from his hand in avoidance to get dragged again. Jack dropped his hand, staring at Ace before scoffing in response and beginning to walk towards a hideous looking staircase. The wood looks like it’s been replaced a million times over. He was admittedly afraid it would collapse under his weight. 

“You’re entirely too stupid for your own good.” Jack said as they made their way up. 

Ace bitterly grinned, “That ain’t fair, he’s totally a bitch and you have to agree with me.” 

“I don’t” Jack lied gruffly as they found their way on the second floor. 

It looked straight out of an old timed themed movie. A hallway with doors leading into rooms. Some kind of orphanage- or refugee base. Bunk beds, with identical matching wooden side tables, the old framed looked rusting. Plain uggly green cotton blankets layover. Some neat, others messy. A each with two windows allowed for minimal light. The moon casted an odd glow upon the eerie place. 

“Then why’d you smile?” He asked innocently. Jack paused in irritation, “I didn’t.” He lied once more. Ace rolled his eyes. He was met with an empty bed, the blanket missing. 

“You got lucky, there’s been too many people here recently- greenies always sleep on the floor. If it was up to me, you would just sleep outside. But you get Savino’s old bed.” He acknowledged. 

Ace had to think about it… why wouldn’t the next to the newest guy get it then… or- if the  _ box  _ came up once a month- that meant in this month two people had to have died  _ at least _ in order for Ace to have this luxury… The thought made him sick to his stomach. He forced the idea away.

The place was small and cramped, Jack lit up a few candles. On the wall there were marks of names, like a miniature version of the wall from before. Names placed upon the flat surface of bed frames and walls. The graffiti from blacked sharpie, some faded as wallpaper peeled. Ace made his way towards one specific bedside, a mirror- 

He stared in surprise. Pale skin and  _ red eyes  _ looked back. Actual cherry red irises, his hair was red to match- he reached up to touch his face. Surprised with how  _ young  _ he looked. He had figured maybe- god he didn’t think he was  _ this  _ young. Fifteen? Sixteen?  _ You look twelve.  _ He felt a mental voice say without his consent. 

Was it possible to offend yourself? 

He felt suddenly short, looking back at Jack. 

Jack, who at first wasn’t paying attention, finally noticed. Looking surprised for a moment, “What?” He demanded as Ace squinted at him. “How old are you?” 

“...fif- no sixteen?”

“Why the fuck are you so  _ tall?”  _ Ace questioned in astonishment. Jack blinked, just about done with all these antics. “It’s not my problem you’re so  _ short _ ,” He muttered distastefully. 

Ace felt ready to smack him. 

“Word of advice, you’re gonna want to mark your stuff. Your blankets have already been stolen.” Jack mentioned as he made his way towards the door. 

“Wh-” looking at the sad bed, he realized again that there was no blanket. Oh for the love of- taking a moment to look at what he  _ did have... _

The bedside which had _ ‘Savino's stuff, touch anything and i’ll murder you’  _ written in sharpie over the wood appeared tempting. Ace cautiously opened the drawer in curiosity.  _ How did this kid die?  _ He numbly wondered.

Should it feel wrong- to be lucky? A day in, and he was already profiting off someone else's misfortune. Or- 

Maybe he was the unfortunate one- maybe Savino had been saved from a long torturous and trapped life- maybe… “ _ You don’t get that mercy”  _

The words flashed through his mind, he looked out the window just above the small drawer. The darkness greeted him. Distant moonlight over a wall. A sudden horrible shriek echoing in the distance of whatever was out there. How could anyone want to live through this?

Amongst a dead man's things- looks like they forgot to clear it out.. Or maybe they wanted to keep all his stuff. But.. he didn’t seem the type to be missed. 

A collection of fruit snacks stared back at ace. Next to them,  _ A pack of cards.  _ Ace reached for the carton box. The heftiness of the object brought him some sort of comfort-  _ familiar.  _

“H- hey Jack?” He called out. The other, just out the door glanced back. Ace looked up, holding the pack. He felt as if he would have taken it any other day, his former self maybe… but at least, he had to at least ask. The least he could do for the dead boy was ask. 

Jack seemed to look at the cards, staring at them for a long moment as he considered it. “Yeah- nobody’s claimed it. It’s yours.” He reassured. “Ace-” 

The redhead glanced back up again. Turbulence appeared within honey gold eyes, Jack was silently contemplating something, he figured.

“... Let’s go get something to eat yeah?” 

It was a small sentiment, Ace felt shocked nonetheless. The small moment of friendliness was... nice? Looking towards the floorboards, he figured maybe- well at the moment this one was all he had. No matter how annoying and plain aggressive he was. 

With that, he pocketed the pack of cards. Going to catch up with the figure once more. “You know you’re a lot nicer than I first thought,” Ace commented. 

“Huh!? No! I’m- you just don't know this place well enough yet! And besides I already promised Cater that we would be there so-" Jack excused frantically, walking faster to avoid the unconvinced look of a sneaky redhead. Ace smirked, looking smug about calling the other out for it. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he followed the taller boy. 

_ "Cater was right, you are a horrible liar~"  _

_ "Shut it Trappola." _


	5. Little Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Ah so sorry this took so long, went on a bit of a hiatus before getting struck back into inspiration, thanks again to anyone who waited this long! I hope this chapter can make up for it, and thanks again for reading, enjoy <3

Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ５ Ａｃｅ 

Ｔｈｅ Ｊｏｋｅｒ 化ミ挨英ヲ ヒす

  
  


The glade really was some sort of small village, a ghost town of wood and adobe bricks. Lanterns made from old jars hung on coils that stretched between windows and balconies. The fading paint and overgrown weeds rising from the cracks in the road and the vines that grasped onto the withering walls. A shell of its former glory, there was no way they could have built all this on their own. “You said you had builders- did they make all of this?” Ace asked, yes he knew Jack was tired of the questions, but the longer he stood here the more he wanted to learn. He couldn’t help the curiosity-

“No, but given the right resources I don’t doubt they could create something even better.” Jack began to explain as they walked through the road to find food. So that must have meant that whoever put them there at least had the courtesy of making it livable. 

Ace didn’t know much about architecture, the thought of working for hours in blazing sun packing mud to bricks seemed repulsive. But the wooden structures put together throughout the glade were somewhat impressive he had to admit. He figured that the oldest here was no more than 18, maybe 19. Jack was about his age, much to his surprise. The other looked older, and Ace just  _ felt  _ older. 

And as the crickets chirped and wind blew, he wondered, looking at this desolate place- was this home? It looked like a fading picture, no way could he imagine spending all his life here, dying here, no. No he couldn’t. 

“There has to be a way out,” He muttered under his breath, absolutely convinced. Jack had stopped when he saw Ace stalling behind him. The golden eyed boy looked at him in silence for a moment, as if determining something about him. “Whatever you’re thinking, we’ve tried. It wont work. You need to get used to it.” Jack sighed, but Ace felt as if even he didn’t believe it. Some shred of hope- it was there. It had to be. 

Approaching a wide section in the middle of this little town of theirs, a pavilion, logs for benches and rocks for stools. A wide portion of other gladers had settled already, passing around what looked like soup and fruit in old ceramic bowls that looked like they could crack at the slightest touch. 

Some stared, others more or less focused solely on consuming. A few lay tiredly drinking out of mason jars, a strange looking liquid that appeared cloudy. Tired from a day's hard work. Ace felt like he was living amongst the dead. Some field of lost souls that were waiting for something to come, that something- 

“Hey hey! Jack! Ace! Over here!” A bright voice called, snapping Ace out of his thoughts. The ginger from before sat along with two others. Another redhead and a spectacle wearing guy with greenish black hair. 

“This is Riddle, the head of the peace keepers,” Jack introduced the small boy. 

Shocked, he stared at the figure, this kid looked no bigger than him. Like he was 12 or something. Yet the attitude in his eyes, the stern gaze bothered Ace. Like he was silently judging him. 

“And that’s Trey, our cook, he helps around with gardening too,” The green haired boy gave a polite smile, he held a box in his hands full of something Ace wasn’t quite familiar with. It looked like a cookie? Some sort of flat bread- 

“What is that?” Ace chimed pointing to the thing, the confusion must have been evident on his face because both Cater and Trey chuckled. The ginger grinned and eagerly pulled both boys down by them. “They’re tarts! You don’t remember?” Cater questioned, tilting his head to the side, his smile made him seem like some sort of teacher talking to children. Ace blinked, staring back at the supposed tarts- they smelled- sweet? They looked good, but for some reason even though he felt as if it should be a familiar concept, the idea was blanking on him again. 

“I-” He began to stutter, but before Ace could formulate his words the small redhead came in. “You know you shouldn’t just stare, it’s rude. If you would like one, you should ask.” He commented matter of factly. It admittedly threw the boy off. 

Was Riddle meaning to be passive aggressive? It sure did come off like that- but what did he even do? Ace stiffened, straightening his back slightly. He looked away, mumbling a half-hearted apology. Hearing the other redhead click his tongue. The boy was clean cut, the dark rose colored shade fell down neatly, kinda longish but compared to the others, he seemed to keep up with his appearance. 

“Oh come on give him a break Riddle, it’s only day one for him y’know?” Cater chimed in his defense, Jack on the other hand seemed to fall much more quiet. Timid in comparison to before, not unlike how he was around the runner guy. Speaking of which- looking around he didn’t see the green eyed boy or his dandelion haired friend anywhere. 

“Good manners are necessary, we lose that and we might as well be a pack of wild animals in a cage,” Riddle replied sharply. The ginger sighed in response, shrugging at Ace before handing him and Jack a wrapped up package. “You look like you haven't eaten in ages y’know? Would suck if you starved in the first week wouldn’t it?” Cater insisted with a small giggle. 

“Uh- yeah.. I guess it would.” Ace responded, taking the pack gingerly, he hadn’t fully realized he was hungry until the smell hit him. A sandwich- that he remembered. The flavors of ham and lettuce and cheese strongly enveloped his senses. It was purely good. He practically inhaled the thing. Cater laughed once again, but Ace was in all honesty too hungry to feel embarrassed. 

“You really devoured that thing huh? Haha it’s pretty good right? Trey’s the best there is,” the ginger insisted. “To be fair… we are the only ones here,” Trey interjected. But Cater shook his head. “Nuh uh, you're the best, I bet you’d become a master chef or something when we get out of here, you’ll remember us though right? Promise?” 

“Don’t pressure him Cater,” Riddle sighed. 

“No it’s alright” Trey smiled, “Thank you Cater.” 

Ace looked on, an outsider, at the moment he felt... out of place. He stared ahead at a fireplace a glader had lit. The bright lights blinded him, but regardless he didn’t feel like looking away. “You really think… there’s anything out there?” Ace questioned. It fell quiet, too quiet he realized. Ace perked up his head, the three looked at him questioningly. 

Trey scoffed first, looking back down at the dirt floor. “No harm in hoping right?” He spoke with a smile.  _ But he was a liar.  _

Ace narrowed his eyes slightly, he made a mistake questioning it. Jack didn’t even bother looking. “Ah you all worry so much, why so serious! We’re alright where we are aren’t we? It’s a beautiful night, why don’t we enjoy it huh?” Cater broke through the stillness like glass. His cheery attitude was like some sort of knife, a bat, bashing away the hectic nature of whatever this reality was. 

He felt almost guilty for bringing it up, but taking one look at those mammoth size walls- something overwhelmingly told him to stop. To trap them there in this hellhole- what did they do? Did they even deserve to be out there? All this effort to keep them in- and for what? It made him nervous to think about it, his thoughts would have started to race a million miles a minute had it not been for Jack’s familiar tone calling out to him.

“Ace- don't you still have those cards on you?” Jack mentioned in a low tone, The redhead hummed, reaching into his pockets to retrieve his only belonging. The cards lay hefty in his grasp. Cater grinned widely at the sight, Trey smiled slightly. But Riddle stared at the deck in thought of something. “Savinos?” the single word causing some sort of tension. Pursing his lips, Riddle shifted in his seat. “Well,” He sighed. “It would be a waste if we let them rot wouldn’t it?” 

“Quick round of poker then?” Cater piped. 

“Just a quick round,” Said Riddle. 

They all looked towards Ace. “Do- you know how to play?” Jack asked. 

“Maybe he should just watch,” Trey tried. 

But Ace was dead set on playing. “No I can play,” He spoke with full confidence as he took the cards from the pack. This last thread of familiarity was his to hold, he felt like he had to- he was responsible for it. 

And so- they played, cards set up with Cater as their dealer. The minutes turned quickly to an hour, everyone focused on the flicking and switching of cards. Hands dealt, Ace has a suspicious lucky streak to everyone's surprise, more so, Ace discovered he apparently had an affinity for tricks up his sleeves- quite literally. Quick fingers- of which he later put to use with impressive tricks- card tricks in fact. 

He wasn’t sure how he was able to perform such things, as Trey explained- “Sometimes gladers just know how to do things, things others might not be able to. Cater knows a whole lot about first aide, it’s helped save a lot of lives here. Riddle- well Riddle seems to just be good at everything…” 

The rose colored redhead nodded curtly. 

Ace huffed, “Ah and I got stuck with… card tricks- heh” He laughed somewhat disappointed. 

“Ah don't look so sad red!” Cater piped easily, “Maybe you’ll get to swindle some cash out of those good ol’ casinos!” 

The boy grinned, looking to his dirty canvas shoes in thought. “Yeah-” He simply answered, before looking up to the platinum haired boy next to him. Golden eyes peered back suddenly. 

“And what about you? What are you good at?” Ace asked, tilting his head to the side. Jack’s chest rose in a sigh as he looked away. “Thought you said you’d stop asking questions,” Jack responded with a half frown. 

Ace examined him for a minute, as if he could pick his brain- but unfortunately for him, no matter how strange and sci fiy this world of his was, he wasn’t magic. Sure would be nice though- 

_ His mind drifted back to earlier at that wall of names. That voice so clear in his head- a voice that shouldn’t be there.  _

_ And for an instant- he felt as if there really was something there. A ghostly presence in his mind watching him, then- as if it noticed his realization- it was gone.  _

“Ace?” A stern voice called, it sounded like an echo as his distracted thoughts forced him to rise. 

“I-” He stuttered, looking up at the group. The pairs of eyes on him- “I’m sorry- yeah sorry this is all just real overwhelming, you know? I think I might need a minute to just… I’m getting pretty tired” He explained rubbing the back of his neck. “You all can keep uh- keep playing I- I think I might just turn in for the night hah” Though he tried to play it off, it was very obvious the boy was spooked. He nearly tripped over the log he sat upon. 

“That’s understandable- you’ll adjust.” Riddle spoke, reassuring the boy. Or trying to at least.  _ This wasn’t the type of thing you could just, “adjust” to-  _

_ Not the type of thing you  _ _ should  _ _ adjust to.  _

He didn’t mention that, he would simply be stating what everyone already knew. This place sucked- 

“And besides, it is late. Some rest will do you good, you have work tomorrow.” Riddle insisted, something about his tone nearly caused Ace to recoil.  _ Work- gross  _

As they said their good nights, Ace slinked away. His walking turning into a short jog, then soon into a run. He practically sprinted full way to the sleeping corridors. That disgusting haunted house- the path of golden lanterns leading his way as he panted. Cold air blowing against him, his shirt flowed with the wind, and for a moment- he enjoyed it. 

His feet pounded on twisted roads- this ghost town of souls, lost boys who watched with hollow eyes from broken steps and balconies as he passed. He silently promised himself to never wind up like them, he could feel their hopelessness- the feeling disgusting as it tried to settle in his stomach. But he was stubborn, he refused to let it. 

Ace stumbled into the empty house- tossing the door open as he panted trying to catch his breath. He had so many questions- that thing… he must be paranoid… yeah he has to be paranoid. There was nothing in his head, there couldn’t be- right? It didn’t make any logical sense? But… but did any of this?? 

“Alright cool it Ace cool it, you’re fine, everythings fine-” 

“Wow, you really are keeping it together aren’t you?” An irritating voice asked. 

His sudden nature caused the redhead to jump. Wide eyed as he looked up rapidly at the green haired figure,  _ this bitch again  _ he thought numbly. Sebek was settled on the old couch, his buddy from before was missing- it dawned on Ace that there was nobody else in the house. 

“Whatever man I don’t care right now, leave me alone.” He spat back bitterly. Those yellow green eyes stared him down menacingly, despite the boy's seemingly calm composition. Ace refused to face him, he stood hand on knees as he tried to regain his energy to climb the stairs to leave- 

But a towering figure approached him, it was quick, invasive, Ace felt his stomach drop as he attempted to scamper away from the grip. The green haired boy refused to let go though. He stared at Ace, eyes full of just hidden hatred- 

“I don’t know who you are- who you  _ really  _ are, but just know I’ve seen you-” Sebek went on, lightning in his eyes, his voice the same as a madman- 

“What!?” Ace could only manage as he clawed at the hand to let him down. Red eyes flickering back and forth at the figure who raised his head. 

“Yeah that’s right, you may think you got everyone here fooled, but not me. I’ve seen your eyes before, you’re one of  _ them,  _ aren't you?”

At this point Ace stared bewildered at the rambling man, what the fuck was this? “Mate! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Ace shouted. “If this is about earlier-” 

“YOU REALLY HONESTLY ARE GOING TO PLAY THIS DUMB WITH ME!?”

Ace winced as he was slammed onto the wall behind him, his feet barely tiptoeing the ground- scowling in return as he was just about shout back- 

A blur of white flashed, Ace dropped instantly onto the ground with a painful thud. He looked up to see none other than Jack himself- the figure standing in front of him as Ace tried to stagger upward, gaining balance by placing his hand on the wall. Peering just over the other to see Sebek staggering crouched, knees bent as he rose as well. Eyes staring furious at Jack. 

“Zigvolt what the  _ hell  _ do you think you’re doing!?” Jack practically snarled, 

Sebek glanced between the two boys, scoffing as he straightened up. “You don’t know who you’re playing with-” He glowered looking at Ace. 

“Enlighten me then,” Jack demanded in return. Ace kept silent. 

Sebek rubbed the side of his ribs, shaking his head. “He’ll doom us all- he’ll doom us all…” The boy muttered, still shaking his head as he pushed past Jack. Retreating out the door into the night. 

“Crazy shank-” Jack muttered, watching the other leave. His attention turning to Ace as concerned but then to anger- 

“What was that?” He demanded. Ace looked up at him in disbelief “Hell if I know! He’s just bloody crazy or something!” But something bothered him, he said he  _ saw  _ Ace. What did that even mean, saw? In a memory? But that was impossible- had to be impossible. 

“Did you provoke him!?” Jack asked, “What!? No of course not! He attacked  _ me!  _ Not everything’s my fault dude!” He retaliated defensively. Stumbling back, somewhat shaking. 

Jack’s eyes softened to the slightest amount, “Right- sorry, are you okay?” 

“Y- yeah I’m fine! I just- I’m just gonna go to bed.” He muttered, crossing his arms. A thought crossed his mind as he looked back at the taller boy. “Were you following me?” 

Jack’s eyes widened, “What!? No of course not! I got… tired too. And Cater was just talking my ear off and I thought it would be better to leave them with each other…” He muttered. 

Ace starred in contemplation before sighing in defeat. “If you say so,” He was too mentally exhausted to even make a snarky remark about it. Ace pushed himself off the wall, staggering up the stairs halfway before stopping and looking back at the other, who was cautiously watching the door. 

“Thanks man-” He managed to say. 

Jack looked up blinking, “I- I didn’t do it for you… but Riddle's rules say ‘glader can not hurt glader’ and well, that means.. even a prick like you,” Jack gruffly explained. 

Ace let out a short sarcastic laugh, “Whatever dude,” He replied. “Cya in the morning,” He waved off. Heading to his room, and quickly collapsing onto the bottom bunk mattress. The thing felt stiff like a rock, this was what he imagined an orphan lived like. Was he an orphan? Well- he guessed they all were now. 

The events of a day- it all processed in his head as he fell asleep finally, blanket less and cold- but the only thing he could assume was fire burned in his chest. A bubbling quiet rage, or was it-? Some odd form of will? 

**…**

  
  


_ “How is subject 23 doing?”  _

_ “Just as you said he would be Doctor, er… should we send in the other one?”  _

_ “No. Let our little red get adjusted to this world of his first, they need to feel as if he’s one of theirs.”  _

_ “Yes sir,”  _

_ “... rest well my little joker~ rest well.”  _


End file.
